User blog:Songbird341/Teardrops on My Guitar- Malexyn fic
Hi! This is my first OC fanfiction, based on Teardrops on My Guitar ''by Taylor Swift. The characters included are: *Mary Grace York *Alex Millington *Graceyn Stone I hope this is okay, and that they're not too OOC. Well, here ya go. ---- Part One 'He looks at me. I fake a smile so he won't see, that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be.' “Hey Mary!” Mary blinked and focused her eyes on Alex's. Had she been staring at him? Had he noticed? She shook the thoughts away and smiled at him. “Hey, Alex. Come sit.” He took her offer and sat next to her, glancing around at the rest of the Asphalt Café. She knew why. 'I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without.' He was looking for Graceyn, his girlfriend. Mary and Graceyn were great friends, but Mary couldn't help but envy her. Alex was totally in love with her, and even she couldn't deny that. Sometimes she wondered what that would feel like. To have someone so happy with you that you didn't ever have to worry about losing them. He looked back at her. “You okay? You seem... distracted.” “Distracted?” She laughed and took a bite of her salad. “Just thinking. How's Graceyn?” “She's doing good.” He smiled, quickly shifting his gaze down to his food. “And how's Andrew?” “Oh, he's great. We're really happy.” She said quickly, stabbing some lettuce with her fork a little more forcefully than intended. Things were quiet, and Mary seized the moment to pull the attention off herself. “Oh look, it's Graceyn! Hey, Grace!” She waved at the girl approaching them. Graceyn took a seat next to Alex and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Hey guys. What'cha doing?” Alex and Mary looked at each other, at Graceyn, and back at each other. They both shook their heads and looked back at their food. Graceyn shrugged and began to eat. Part Two 'He talks to me. I laugh, 'cause it's just so funny. I can't even see anyone when he's with me.' Mary sat next to Alex in the Rec Room, 15 minutes before class. They were both early, and Mary couldn't wait to tell him some great news, when... “Hey, Mary! Can I ask you something?” The corners of her mouth pulled up a little bit, but she pushed her thoughts away and turned to him, signaling that she was listening. He leaned over, his forearms on his legs, his head facing the floor. Mary's back straightened as she anticipated whatever he might ask her. “Sorry, I'm just, ya know...” He scratched the back of his head, and Mary laughed at his nervousness. He was so cute when he was like that. Well, he was always cute... ''No! No more of those thoughts. ''She tried to blink away the thoughts when he looked up at her. She met his eyes expectantly, and he smiled lopsidedly. “Have you ever felt, you know, so in love that everything is just... great? You don't know what to do with yourself?” He asked, sparking hope in Mary's heart. She blinked. “Can't say that I've felt that yet. Why do you ask?” She lied, smilingly encouraging him to continue. “Because, I think... I've finally got it right, this time.” He smiled, looking straight into her eyes. “With Graceyn.” The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, and she looked down at her hands. “That's great, Alex. I'm happy for you...” She forced a smile at him and looked at her watch. “I'd better split. See ya around?” Without waiting for a response, she stood and walked away quickly, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. 'He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night...' 'He's the reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar...' 'The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.' 'He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do...' Part Three 'He walks by me. Can he tell that I can't breathe?' Alex walked by Mary in the Hollywood Arts parking lot, as she was leaving the school. Suddenly, she felt short of breath. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, waving. She waved back, but unwittingly dropped... "My books!” She moaned as her books fell to the concrete ground. She knelt down to the ground and began to collect her books, when another pair of hands entered her view. She looked up and smiled into the eyes of Alex Millington. “Thanks.” “Least I could do, since I distracted you so much.” He smirked jokingly, and she swatted his arm, laughing. Within a matter of seconds, all but one book were retrieved. Alex reached down to grab it, but Mary had already placed her hand on the hard cover. Their hands met, and Mary looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her and took the moment of distraction to snatch the book from her grasp. She straightened her back and expected him to as well, but instead, he got down on one knee. Mary's heart fluttered, and it took all her willpower not to gasp. He extended the book to her, and she laughed. Mary took, instead, his forearm and yanked him to his feet playfully. “Hey Alex!” Graceyn was suddenly behind Mary's back, and they both turned to her voice. She smiled at Mary and turned to Alex. “Will you give me a lift to my house?” “Sure, babe.” Alex smiled at Mary, then at Grace. He took her hand, and she followed him to his car. But just before they reached the Asphalt, she turned and waved to Mary. “Bye, Mary! See you tomorrow!” Mary smiled and nodded. “See you then.” 'And there he goes, so perfectly... The kind of flawless I wish I could be.' 'She better hold him tight; give him all her love. Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky, 'cause...' 'He's the reason for the Teardrops on My Guitar...' 'The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.' 'He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do...' Part Four 'So, I drive home alone...' 'As I turn out the light...' Mary sighed as she entered her bedroom that night, ready to fall asleep. She threw herself on her bed and stared up at the dark ceiling, only able to see Alex's eyes. Something blinked in the corner of her eye, breaking into the unlit room, and she turned to see it was her computer. She had an email. She jumped up and ran to the computer. She wiggled the mouse until the screen activated, and opened her email. It was from Alex. ''Hey Mary, You okay? You seemed really bummed yesterday. '' ''If you need to talk about anything, you know I'm here. Just let me know. ''- Alex'' I'll put his picture down, and maybe, get some sleep tonight... Mary smiled at the fact that he cared, and considered telling him. Telling him how she felt, why she was confused, and waiting for him to help her. But she knew that was her tired brain talking, and quickly dismissed the thought. Yeah, I'm fine. Hope I wasn't too much of a downer. Thanks for asking, though. ''- Mary'' ---- So? What did you think? Awful, great, meh? [[User:Songbird341|'I'll put his picture down, and maybe,' ]][[Message Wall:Songbird341|'get some' ]][[Genevieve Mason|'sleep' ]][[Evelyn Rose|'tonight...']] ♥♪Tweety♪♥ 00:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts